Malyssa Rodhenstein
"Freddy, my dear, of course it's a yes. It always has been, and it always will be." Malyssa Jay Weasley ('''nee '''Rhodenstein)' '' '(b.15 December, 1979) was a pure-blood witch, the only child of Jonathon and Elizabeth Rodhenstein. She was a baby during the First Wizarding War and was two when Lord Voldemort fell for the first time. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1990-1997 and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. She was a Chaser and eventually Captain on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and joined Dumbledore's Army in her sixth year. Biography Early Life Malyssa was born and raised in Ottery St. Mary, at her family home in the country. Growing up surrounded by animals, Malyssa had few friends and was very shy. When she was six, her father started taking her to Azkaban with him, as it was his job to go weekly. She quickly met Sirius Black and became good friends with him. When she was seven, her parents became highly busy with work and couldn't stay home long enough to raise her, and took her to the Weasley home, where she met Fred and George. Second Year During Malyssas' second year at Hogwarts, she became friends with Hermione Granger while studying in the library, and got on speaking terms with Harry Potter. She also joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and made Chaser, much to her and her cousin Oliver Wood's, utter joy. Malyssa studied very much, mostly to help Fred and George with their homework. Third Year Malyssa spent yet another summer with the Weasley's, and helped them rescue Harry from the Dursley's home. Soon after, she began her third year at Hogwarts and met Luna Lovegood on the train ride to Hogwarts. Later, when Harry revealed he was a Parselmouth, Malyssa revealed she was one as well, much to Fred and George's horror. She then refused to talk to Fred and George at all, afraid that they were going to tease her or shun her. During the summer of 1993, Malyssa stayed at the Woods' home while the Weasley's vacationed in Egypt, and got her cat Shade as a late birthday present, and she got Oliver a cat as a birthday present as well. Fourth Year Malyssa was very upset to learn during a Hogsmeade trip that Fred and George had handed over the Marauder's Map to Harry, as with Sirius running around, he could get himself killed. Malyssa was however, feiging the horror as she knew that Sirius wasn't that dangerous. When the portrait of the Fat Lady was ripped apart, Malyssa almost let slip about Ron's rat, but then kept quiet and went down to the Great Hall with everyone else. During the summer of 1994, Malyssa was made a Prefect, causing her and Fred to get into a large row, which ended with Malyssa fleeing the Weasley's and going to Oliver's house to stay and eventually go to the Quidditch World Cup with his family. Fifth Year During Malyssa's fifth year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament. As she was underage, Malyssa continued her studies, often staying up extremely late to finish all of her homework in one night. Although she refused to talk to Fred and often spoke awfully about him, she continued her friendship with George, however strained. She was asked to the Yule Ball by a boy from Durmstrang, to which she accepted. Later, she danced with Draco Malfoy and soon began a relationship with him in an attempt to make Fred jealous. However, at the end of the year, both Draco and Malyssa agreed it was better not to continue, and she resumed her relationship with Fred. Sixth Year During the summer of 1995, although she was underage, Malyssa's parents agred to let her join The Order of the Phoenix. She was one of the one's to realize that Fred and George had taken to spying on the meetings, as they often talked about it when they thought she was sleeping. Malyssa joined Dumbledore's Army with the twins, mostly due to the fact that she was given her first ever detention by Umbridge for defending Harry. She attempted to hold back Fred when Malfoy started insulting his family and Lily Potter. When Arthur Weasley was attacked, she left Hogwarts with the family and Harry as she was part of the Order.' '''After Dumbledore left Hogwarts, Malyssa started helping Fred and George in their plan to leave Hogwarts. Malyssa and Fred also got engaged over the Christmas Holidays. '''Seventh Year' During the summer of 1996, Malyssa was given a job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which she was very happy about as in her eyes, it meant she got to spend more time with the twins and live with them. Malyssa also found out she became Head Girl during this time. When she returned to Hogwarts, she was invited to be a member of the Slug Club. Malyssa did not atten the Slug Club Christmas party, as she was busy studying for her N.E.W.Ts at the time. When Ron was hospitalized from drinking poisoned mead, she sat by his bedside until she figured it was alright for Hermione to sit with him alone. After Draco was attacked by Harry with the spell Sectumsempra, she sat with him in the Hospital Wing for quite some time, only leaving when she told him he needed to get his sleep. During the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, she started to distrust Draco but continued to correspond with him from time to time after she graduated. After Hogwarts Fred and Malyssa wed, and started their life together, starting to save up for a home in the country. Malyssa also found out she was expecting, and would later give birth to a bouncing baby boy she named Raylin John. She was also kidnapped by snatchers during her pregnancy and taken to Malfoy manner and taken care of quite well, given Draco knew about the baby. After she lost Fred, she never remarried and raised Raylin on her own. Etymology The name ''Malyssa ''is a variation of the name Melissa or Melyssa. It is the English form of a Greek name meaning "bee". A significance of this is that Malyssa is always very busy, and often chattering non-stop, her own form of a busy buzzing bee. Category:Biography Category:DRAFT